Blye and Deeks
by VampireKaira
Summary: Juts a little fluff about Kensi finding out she's pregnant and how everyone reacts except Nell and Eric who are in Ops working hard. May continue depending on what reviews say.


Kensi walked into the NCIS building, so tired from last night when she and Deeks stayed up and watched movies. They were good, it had been 6 months since Sidorov and they were now living together, Deeks was over the horrific torture. That was the catalyst, it solidified their relationship and made them realize they were more than partners-they were best friends and lovers as well. No one at NCIS knew but she suspected Hetty knew, after all Hetty knows everything.

"Alright Kens?" Callen greeted her as she made her way to her desk.

"Fine. What about you Callen?" she replied, still fatigued.

"Busy night last night was it?" Sam teased.

"No, just the usual. Too many movies too late at night" Kensi explained, trying to hide her smile as she recalled last night.

"_So Fern, were we ever planning on sleeping?" Deeks asked jokingly._

"_Maybe later. Why do you wanna give up?" Kensi mocked._

"_No!" he said determined not to fall asleep before Kensi._

"_Whatever you say Shaggy" she teased. Then she didn't get a reply and realized Deeks had fallen asleep. She won, as per usual. _

"Morning Kensalina, Callen, Sam" Deeks greeted them as he woke up.

"Alright Deeks, finally rolled out of bed have you?" Sam taunted. He and Deeks were finally cool but it didn't mean that Sam would ever stop teasing him; he was a detective after all.

"Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. We have a case" Eric crowed from Ops.

The team made their way up the stairs, Callen leading and Kensi at the back mocking Deeks for last night. She was talking when all of a sudden, she felt really dizzy. She was seeing stars and then darkness fully swarmed her, she felt her legs give way before falling. Until she felt herself being caught by none other than Detective Marty Deeks and then she passed out.

"What happened?" She questioned as she awoke in the medical bay, a place she was unfamiliar with as she was just too good.

"You passed out, isn't that right Doc?" Deeks worried.

"My name is Doctor Asher Grey and yes you passed out but only for a few minutes" The doctor elaborated.

"Why? I feel fine now" Kensi interrogated.

"You passed out because you are pregnant. Congratulations!" The doctor said, leaving them alone.

"Pregnant. Deeks how can I be pregnant?" Kensi said, the shock overwhelming her.

"Well when a man loves a woman-" Deeks began.

"Stop joking! Hetty cannot find out!" Kensi decided.

"Too late Ms Blye. Congratulations. I assume it's Mr Deeks's baby" Hetty congratulated, while wondering how on enough would she find another agent as capable as Kensi for the next 9 months.

"Yep, it's my little baby girl in there Martina Kensalina Deeks" Deeks joked to Kensi's blatant dismay.

"Shut up! You don't know if we're having a girl yet. We might have a little Kenny Mark Blye and anyway you are not naming our baby after you. Hetty I hope this doesn't interfere with my job" Kensi teased Deeks before quivering before Hetty.

"Of course it interferes Ms Blye, or should I say Mrs Deeks, you cannot be a field agent anymore. It's too dangerous. You are 2 months pregnant and so now you will have to help Eric and Nell with the admin side of things" hetty explained.

"Hetty, please, please, please. I don't want to sit back and just do admin. Please Hetty, can't I take part in relatively safe situations. Please?" Kensi cajoled, determined not to spend 7 months just doing admin.

"No Kens. You have to take care of yourself and our little Deeks. I won't let you in the field" Deeks said.

"My sentiments exactly Mr Deeks. Ms Blye you are not to take part in any active field work. Do I make myself clear?" Hetty asked menacingly.

"Crystal" Kensi replied dully. She was disappointed but not surprised. Now she had to tell the rest of the team.

Later in the day...

"Kens you alright? Why did you pass out?" Callen asked concerned for his best friend, almost his sister.

"Yeah Kens. What happened? Is it Deeks's fault?" Sam asked with a stare to the detective. Kensi was like his little sister and if the detective hurt her he would hurt the detective.

"I'm fine, it's just that-" She started.

"We're going to be parents!" Deeks said ecstatically.

"You're what?" Sam asked, anger blurring his vision. The detective got Kensi pregnant. He will kill him.

"Calm down big man. Congratulations. Are you happy?" Callen questioned whilst restraining Sam.

"Yeah, I mean it's a shock but I feel happy in a weird way. So calm down Sam. Deeks and I have been together for about 6 months and we're okay with it" Kensi calmed Sam down.

"Congratulations. Now you won't be doing any field work. You hear me Kens?" Sam said protectively.

"Yep, sorry Kens but as of this moment I am relieving you of active service" Callen said, still trying to process the information.

"I get it okay. Hetty already read me the riot act about how I can only stay in NCIS. I know" Kensi assured them.

"I'll stop her if she even dares moving" Deeks said.

"You better. It's your job now to take care of Kensi and if you don't I will come after you. You hear me detective?" Sam threatened.

"Yeah Kens, if he steps outta line juts let us know we'll put him back where he belongs" Callen sided with his partner.

"Of course I will. I love Kensi and if I ever hurt her you two have my permission to beat some sense into me. You got that G, big man?" Deeks said seriously.

"I love you too Deeks but you all need to calm down. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and of our little baby Blye" Kensi said calmly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favourite, review or all 3! I'm not sure whether this is a oneshot or not so guys let me know what you think and whether I should continue it or not. Thanks again!**


End file.
